Fortunate Fool
by Sol Embers
Summary: Rise's tired of Naoto's blabbing, asking questions about this so-called Midnight Channel, and pole hanging. Impossible.- Shiro-chan, however, did send her mail again. She was able to contact her childhood friend once again. Gleefully, she wanted to meet. But with the plans changed, how will Rise meet her friend again?... - Naoto x Rise - YURI - T now, M later
1. How Is This Fortunate?

_**AC: Hello Kiddies~ c: Sorry for not posting much! I've been busy with... err... stuff.~ I hope this will make up for it! Naoto x Rise from Persona 4 c: SO... ENJOY.-**_  
_**Please excuse the grammar fails in there... if any? QuQ **_

_**Now, enjoy~**_

* * *

"It's not fair..." Rise stopped dead on her tracks. For some reason, no one was around the northern shopping district. But it didn't matter, Rise didn't care. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her legs collapsed, resulting her to fall on the cement ground. There was a moment of silence, other than the sobs and hics that came from her. She didn't know why she cried, or why she felt so uneasy. But it got the best of her and she just cried helplessly on the ground. Was it because she was lonely? Because she wanted a boyfriend?

"...Kujikawa-san."

A somewhat deep voice called out, the shadow hovered the idol's body. Rise looked up, realizing it was another one of those stupid detectives, trying to leech itself onto her back to suck life out of her. The boy seemed to be about her own age. He wore a gothic dark blue sweater and dark blue shirt with a lines all around, with a blue cap to top off his so-called 'style.' I sniffled and stood, "What do you want?" She grumbled, her voice hoarse from all the crying. The boy silently stared for a few minutes, but soon he replied, "...I would like to discuss a matter with you. Perhaps we could talk somewhere more... private?"

"...Sure." The brown haired female sighed before walking over to the Marukyu Tofu Shop. She took her shoes off as she entered the back of the shop, showing the living room of her grandmother's home. "Grandma, uhmm-"

"Naoto."

"Naoto-kun stopped by to interview me." She resumed her sentence thanks to Naoto's short introduction.

"Naoto-kun? Oh~ Naoto-kun, hello.~" Grandma greeted him as she passed by. Naoto made a small smile and nodded as a greeting, "Greetings." She said. Rise blinked, but paid it no mind. The two headed over to the idol's room, and she closed the door behind them. "I reckon you want me out quickly, so I'll make get to the point."

"Please."

"There has been a case that your manager, Inoue-san, had been hanged upside down on a pole, dead. There was no physical..." Naoto continued to speak, but Rise could not hear. _Inoue?...Gone?_ her eyes widened at the news. She hadn't came back to the showbiz stuff, but this should've been told to her _at LEAST_! Who would kill Inoue?- Or rather, be hanged upside down on a POLE? It's impossible!

"...and we suspected you knew something about this." Naoto ended his explanation. The former idol stared in awe, "...You're only asking if I know anything about this?- I just found out. No one told me."

"...Well, then, I'd like to ask more questions... I overheard the sophomores, our upperclassmen, talk something about people being hanged upside down, the Midnight Channel, and they said the next target will be _you_. do you know anything about the Midnight Channel?"

Rise flinched, unsure of what to speak from there. "...Midnight Channel? No. I don't. If you want to know, why don't you ask those kids?" She frowned, unhappy with knowing that she's the so-called 'next target'. This isn't hunting season. She heard the blue haired male sigh. "...One last question... I had tried to watch the Midnight Channel... And when the TV opened, it showed a figure of you in a sparkling yellow bikini. Have you worn such bikini?- Or rather, have you been a host of a TV show in relation to the Midnight Channel?"

"Shut up!" Rise blurted out, rubbing her temples. This was all too much for her, she fell back on her bed and sighed. "...Look, I don't have a pink-"

"Yellow."

"_YELLOW_, sparkling bikini. And I haven't been aired in a show since I quit showbiz. I don't know the Midnight Channel. I don't know those sophomores, and I didn't know anything about Inoue-san's death! So leave me alone!"

"...Certainly. This concludes our interview. I will see you at school, Kujikawa-san." Naoto made a small nod before leaving the room, leaving Rise. When the door finally closed, the brown eyes of the girl started to swell up liquid, forming into tears that slide down her face. "Why won't anyone leave me alone...?" she whimpered and curled herself against the wall... and on the other side, had Naoto's hand pressed against the door, his head against it and looked down.

"...Still the same, Rise-san... Be careful." He pulled himself away and walked down, saying goodbye to Rise's grandmother with a smile. He handed over a letter and smiled. "...Tell her it's from an old friend."

* * *

The next day, just like any day, Rise woke up early to get ready- but stopped when something caught her eye. It was a letter. She smiled, remembering who it was from. It was an old friend of hers, who she remembered as Shiro-chan. The girl took it and opened it, reading the letter aloud.

_Kuji-chan!_

_It's been so long since I've written a letter to you. I know things have been crazy with the showbiz stuff, but I really hope you're doing well in Inaba. I've been great so far, still the same, "smartass" that you remember... So, umm... I also heard that this Naoto guy was going to see you. How was he? I talked to him once, he was pretty straightforward, and very intelligent... And, I told him that you're in Inaba, like he is. Try to get along with him, okay? I hope to see you again, Kuji-chan... I miss you._

_Sincerely,_  
_Shiro-chan_

_PS: I got a new phone. Text me, okay? it's 011-81-90 4828 4481._

Rise laughed halfway, until she read about Naoto. Naoto... Naoto. Blah.- But the ending was good... so good she held the paper close to her with a huge smile. But, she has to get ready or she'll be late. The brown haired girl ran to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Several days past, and it was sometime after Rise was saved by that Investigation Team. Rise asked to join, and of course they said yes. When the girl went home to the tofu shop, she saw the same dark haired male. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you creeping on me or what?" the idol asked. Naoto frowned, "Your assumption is incorrect. I am here to ask you about your disappearance." She said before going into the living room.

"B-but..." She sighed and rubbed her temples once again. This is a pain in her ass. She quickly flipped her phone open, reading a text from Shiro-chan. She smiled at it. "...I want to see you too." She mumbled, and replied (in a very informal way... texting and shortcuts are horrible.) She giggled and walked over to the living room. "Grandma, I wanna find Shiro-chan." She announced as she sat down at the living room. The girl noticed that the boy flinched.

"...You do know Shiro-chan, right?"

"...I do. She told me that you're very pretty... And of course, I knew you through work." Naoto said before sitting across from her. Rise blushed, and giggled, "That's Shiro-chan for you." She nodded. The male sighed and blinked when a cup of green tea was set on the coffee table. He bowed his head before taking a sip. "...Kujikawa-san, what is this... 'Shiro-chan' like? I've encountered her, yes, but I feel you know her a lot."

"I'm not telling you about Shiro-chan. Do you like her or something?"

Naoto's reply was a chuckle. "...No. That's a little weird."

"...Why would it be weird?" Rise asked, raising a brow.- But Naoto only shook his head.

"...Nothing."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?" Chie poked Rise as they both walked home during the night time. The idol blinked before looking at her senpai, "Naoto is next in the midnight channel. It showed something about 'body-altering operation'... and something about a girl who she called an imbecile  
and blind."

"Ehh... well, we should go train then... it might be bad.-" She stopped when she saw Naoto step out of the Marukyu Tofu Shop. The male flinched upon seeing them and quickly began to walk home, holding his cap low... Rise quickly followed and crossed the street, but little did she know... a car began to drive by, over the speed limit.

Naoto saw this and flinched. "**KUJIKAWA-SAN!**" she yelled and ran for her, pushing her out of the way-

_**Blackness.**_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. A Side You Don't Acknowledge

_**AC: Hey guise. Sorry ovo... rushed. Cause... yeah. sob. No editor/proofreader. but here. quq/ I hope you like it.**_

_**I shall go to sleep, omg. Haha. Anyway, goodnight!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Rise woke up in a panic. "Naoto-kun?" She gasped. Yuu looked over and sat on the hospital bed. "Naoto's in the midnight channel... When the car hit Naoto, a guy in a cap took him away before Chie could grab both of you..." He said. Rise winced in pain and got up, "we need to get him...!" She gasped, trembling. Yukiko held the idol up and frowned. "Please... Rest. We will go when you are ready."

"That's not it! Naoto-kun is hurt! Vulnerable! So... So... We have to help him!"

"...Let's go. Kanji, help Rise when she's in danger." Yuu said before he stood. "...If Rise is determined, then we'll go."  
Rise whimpered. _Thank you..._ The girl thought to herself. Kanji helped Rise up and nodded, following them to Junes. Yosuke stared at the empty, black screen. Everyone nodded and hopped in.

* * *

Everyone stopped at an eerie meadow. the black and red sky echoed from the door to the entrance of the laboratory. Everyone shivered at the scenery and looked around. "...Are you guys sure Naoto-kun's a detective? This looks like what a scientist would have." Chie said, hands on her hips. Rise made a nod and pushed Kanji forward, "Let's go!" She yelled. Kanji winced and yelled back, "Okay! Okay!"

As they finally entered the lab, a siren blurted out, red lights flashing all around. "ALERT. ALERT. UNKNOWN INTRUDERS DETECTED INSIDE THE FACILITY. LEAVE IMMEDIATELY." The announcement warned, but Rise paid it no mind. She winced before pushing Kanji away, running to find the way to the next floor. "Why am I so concerned..." She asked herself. She didn't know herself.

"Rise!" Chie yelled, running after her. The rest came with. Kanji sighed and ran along, "Rise, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Kanji bellowed loudly, Rise wheezed, but kept running, soon stopping at a door that seemed to be different than the rest. "Naoto-kun?!" She screamed, banging on the door, "Open...!"

The door rumbled, opening itself to reveal a wounded Naoto and his shadow- The huge difference is... Shadow Naoto has long hair, and his cap was not present. They both faced this way, and the shadow sighed. "Well, there she is," The shadow chuckled then, glancing at Naoto, "You know, it's hard trying to be someone you're not, especially when she knew you for a long time, Kujisawa-san...~ Right, Me~?"

Naoto growled and turned his head away. "I have no time to reason with you. You are childish." He said as he trudged over to the gate, holding his side. But then the shadow began to speak.

"Why delude yourself? I _AM_ you, you imbecile! You dare speak of yourself childish, as you are! You have no courage to confess who you really are. A manly figure does not define the male sex. You pretend, pretend, pretend! You lie to yourself, and your friend over there! How lowly of you to do such childish things. I am only reflecting you, Me."

"Enough!"

"Naoto. A manly name, isn't it? Meant for the male, yet you use such name. Manly? Me? No~! I'm only a child who doesn't understand! Who cannot do anything in anyone's eyes! An annoying leech that happens to stick onto them until you finally say 'Case Closed'! A smartass who dares not acknowledge themself of their actual sex! A female! That's what you are!"

Naoto flinched and unsheathed her gun, pointing at the shadow. There was a large amount of tension and silence in the room. Rise took a step forward. "...Naoto-kun...?" she called quietly.

There was no answer.

"Ahh... I forgot. Kujisawa-san, don't you remember me~?" The shadow flailed the long sleeves of his-her- arms, then suddenly yelled, "-Ahh... perhaps not, you unintelligent, slow _BITCH_! I left so many clues, yet you are stupid enough to not see it! You are ludicrous! Mindless! Moronic! Naive!"

"Stop! You're...!"

"Wait!"

Rise yelled, trying to prevent her from saying those familiar words. But Everyone started formation, releasing their personas. "Get ready!" Yuu yelled.

"...Not me!" Naoto screamed- then passed out. Rise acted quickly; she gasped and ran for the blue haired female, holding her close. "It's okay, Naoto-kun..." The idol whimpered, pulling her to the side. The shadow started to transform, a robot with wings started to form behind it and pointed its laser guns. "So, are you ready for the operation?" she laughed.

* * *

When everything began to turn into rubble, everyone took cover, separating Rise, Naoto and her shadow from the rest. The shadow sniffled and sobbed, wiping her tears with her long sleeves. Rise looked at Naoto and frowned, "...It's okay Naoto-kun... if you're a girl, I certainly won't mind... Everyone has a side they don't want to acknowledge..."

"...Right..." The blue haired female nodded slowly, lifting herself up and looking at the shadow. Rise listened to her small speech, and smiled. _Naoto-kun's cool... even for a girl._ The former idol thought, standing up to walk towards her. Naoto noticed the shadow started to glow and it turned into a persona. "Naoto's persona..." The brown haired female said, her fingers pinching on Naoto's shirt. "...You can join our group now." She looked at her.

"...Yeah." The blue-capped female smiled. She then looked around, realizing there was no way to get to where the others are. She frowned and looked at Rise, "Do you think we can get out?" She asked. "Yeah. We'll be able to meet them on the other side if we go this way." The other girl pointed. They both nodded at each other and walked along the eerie hallway. "...Naoto-kun...?"

"...yes?"

"...Do you think you could set up an 'appointment' with Shiro-chan?... I want to see her." Rise asked, looking over to her. Naoto looked over, blinking. Soon, she made a smile and lightly poked her cheek, "Of course. I will see what I can do." She smiled.

* * *

A week's passed, and Naoto finally regained strength to move on her own. "Ow...!" She whined, Rise tugging on the wrapping gauze tighter. The analyzer frowned and pinched her cheek. "Stop yelping! I'm doing this for your own good!" She yelled, wrapping more gauze where the old one was. "Jeez... Stay still." She pouted. Now, there's a moment of silence, Naoto dropped her cap on the floor and sighed. "...Your friend is free on Sunday... Perhaps you can set an appointment with her then?"

"Ah! I'm free on that day too! Woo! I'll text her right now!" The other girl whipped out her phone and began texting.- But Naoto stopped her. "W-wait! Not now...!" She sighed taking her phone away. Rise whined and reached for it. "Set an appointment when I am not present! I am your priority at this moment!" Naoto yelled, holding the cellphone away from her schoolmate. Rise paid it no mind and leaned to reach for it. "Hand! It! _OVER_!" She screamed, then she finally took it and sent the message. Not long, Naoto's phone started to ring. The blue haired female took it out of her pocket and opened it, beginning to text quickly, then closed it again. "Now...! Make haste." She growled.

* * *

On Sunday, 2:30 p.m. as planned. Rise was at the Tofu Shop, getting ready to go to Aiya's. "Grandma! I'm going to meet Shiro-Chan today!" She called then quickly left. The girl, unfortunately, haven't seen Naoto-kun in a long while. _I wonder what she's up to..._ She frowned. The girl walked slowly, smiling at the item store owner, waving. She giggled, "She's so nice."

When she finally reached the familiar building with the familiar smell, she slowly opened the door. She was anxious, did she change? What does she look like now? She's probably a lot more pretty now! "Shiro-chaaan!" She looked around. "Kuji-chan... Over here." A voice called. The chocolate eyed female turned to the direction of the voice... shocked.


	3. Simple Words Can Turn One Insane

_**AC: Hello~ ovo sorry I took awhile... I decided to have someone read it... after a day or so, I was like "...fhjksdhjk i give up, POST NAO." so.. yeah. sorry quq hfdjkshjk i-umm i hope you liek, yee?**_

* * *

Rise was shocked as Shiro-chan was revealed. Her face began to look pale, just... staring at the person where Shiro-chan was. There was tension between them, not to mention the silence, even though people chatted amongst themselves. There were two choices; to slap her... or to run away from the truth... Either way, she felt hurt... yet so many butterflies flew about in her stomach. There was no way Shiro-chan is her...

"All this time..." Rise whimpered, "I didn't think it would be you..." The former idol slowly sat across from Shiro-chan... Rise's childhood friend fidgeted with her fringes, embarrassed. "I am sorry for not being able to tell you, Kuji-chan." Was all she said. That midnight blue hair, those same deep sea blue eyes. How could Rise forget? Shirogane Naoto, Shiro-chan, Naoto-kun...

Naoto stared at her friend with a small smile. "...I just missed you so much... and when I saw you crying... I couldn't help but sob myself,  
seeing you was..." She paused, "a miracle... I mean... I watched you at your live shows, and interviews, but seeing you alone... I... I wanted to finally reach you."

"...Naoto-kun..." the other girl whimpered. Naoto smiled...- that was when Rise noticed. Naoto's hat was not present, she was wearing a sleeveless dark blue and white vest, but the same plaid pants. "Here is your order." Aiya walked to the table and placed their orders. Rise looked at Naoto with a surprised look, "But-"

"Oh... I know it is your favorite... I still remember, Kuji-chan." Naoto interrupted, opening the lid for her. It was none other than the special Supreme Spicy Beef Noodle Soup, a limited dish only served at this time of month. The former idol's eyes glistened at the tanned and red soup, with white noodles propped in the middle. The leaves and the naruto were left sprinkled all over... This was heaven. She looked at her friend and squealed. "Itadakimasu!" She shouted and cracked the chopsticks in half, soon began to eat hungrily.

Naoto chuckled and watched. For some reason, when they were little, only Naoto got to see this side of her. Even now, Rise's never eaten like this when around the Investigation Team. The chocolate eyed female glanced up, her eyes glowing from the steamy soup... Those orbs were very beautiful to look at.

"Naot-"

"Please... Call me by Shiro-chan..." Naoto gave her childhood friend a smile, and opened her own bowl lid. Rise looked over, remembering what it was. "Ahh~ It's your favorite Shiro-channn~," She said, but then paused, "Abbuuuu..." She pouted.

Naoto looked confused, "What is it?"

"There's no spiceee!" Rise exclaimed and grabbed the spicy sauce. Naoto flinched and grabbed her wrist, "No! Kuji-chan, I do not want any spicee!"

"Whyyyy! Just a little, Shiro-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Kuji-chaaan! Noooo!" Naoto exclaimed with displeasure. Now's her chance! Rise squirted the sauce bottle, _a lot_ landed right in her soup. The detective's eye twitched, she stared at her friend, who replied with a cute, triumphed smile. The blue haired female sighed and grabbed the bottle, pointing it at her. "You are next if you do that again!" she yelled, placing the bottle on the table. Rise only laughed, soon resting her hand on Naoto's. Naoto slowly calmed down by the warmth of her hand. She felt her hand being stroked by the former idol's thumb, she felt much more relaxed. As they both looked up, their eyes locked. Rise's goofy smile appeared upon her face, and Naoto soon attempted the same, but only made a crooked smile.

"Aaahh! Naoto-kun?! Rise-chan!?"

A voice came from behind. Naoto jolted from the voice and pulled her hand away from Rise's, looking over to see Yosuke and Teddie._Great..._ The girl thought, rolling her eyes. She wiped her mouth before sipping on her noodles elegantly. The boys sat beside them, Yosuke by Rise; Teddie by Naoto. _this isn't going to go well now..._ Rise frowned before sipping on her noodles quietly. Naoto took note of Rise's frown, and looked at the guys. "Nee, Rise-chan~! Are you scoring a hot stud?- Nao-chan~ kuma~?" The bear asked, but only to be ignored. "Well. Now, let us talk about our next motive." Naoto told them.

"Ahh, Nao-chann! Why must we talk about work now- kumaaa?" Teddie exclaimed, but Naoto dodged his question and looked at Yosuke, who helped himself with a bowl, as she began to talk nonstop, breaking both the boys' minds. Yosuke whined and finished his soup. "Ooookaay! We're going!" They both said in unison... Then left.

Rise looked at Naoto with a small smile of relief. The detective glanced her way, and smiled. "You're welcome, Kuji-chan." She said, and stood after finishing her bowl. "Perhaps we can go to Okina and watch a movie? or-"

Rise knew where this was going. She stood and slammed her hands on the table, and screamed happily, "**_SHOPPINGGGGG!_**" Then grabbed her childhood friend before she dragged her out.

* * *

Naoto sighed, holding the shopaholic's shopping bags. Who knew this was so frustrating. Rise wrapped an arm around Naoto's and squealed happily. "Thank you, Shiro-chan~!" She said nuzzling her friend's shoulder. The detective slowly smiled... Even if they fought over what bikini Rise would wear, or about how Naoto can't get the Jack Frost doll the idol wanted, ooooor that they watched a chick flick movie(And Naoto dozed off, it was pretty boring), the two had fun. Rise saw two familiar figures, and she figured Naoto did too since she pulled her arm away.  
"Hey, Naoto-kun, Rise-chan." The black haired female smiled. Yukiko and Chie. Rise squealed, apparently not out of her shopping spree, "Christmas colors-channn~!" - The two girls twitched. The girl in blue panicked and intervened, "Ahh! S-sorry, senpais! u-umm... She is just in a really good mood," then she whispered, "please do not ruin her day."

Soon Chie laughed and nodded. "Right! So~... Are you two dating or something? I saw Rise hugging your arm." She asked, which caused Naoto to blush. This is abnormal, two girls- childhood friends- on what people call, dating? No! This is irrational; Naoto is a detective. She has no time to 'date' others. And everyone loves the idol Rise, the fans will be so appalled... plus they might even hurt the blue haired girl!

"I beg your pardon, that is fatuous."

"I was joking, Naoto-kun!" She laughed, patting Naoto on the shoulder before leaning in to whisper, "unless... you _DO_ like her."

"That is preposterous!" Naoto yelled quietly. Not long, The caramel haired female pulled the midnight blue haired back and held her arm. "Shop! More, more!" She shouted and pulled me away. Quickly, The blue eyed female waved the two other girls goodbye and got pulled into another shop.

* * *

At the end of the day, Naoto took Rise home to the Marukyu Tofu Shop. Rise giggled and held the bags. "Thanks, Shiro-chan." She said, hugging her, "I had so much fun."

"As I."

Rise looked over to her friend before placing a kiss on her cheek. Naoto flinched and stared at her, who just winked and quickly went into her home. The detective was left standing, hand on her cheek. She quickly turned and began to walk, thinking of what just happened. The girl's hand tapped her cap low before reaching home... What will tomorrow be like? The intelligent student was pretty sure she saw some of her classmates with Rise's... _I hope they don't happen to reverie of us... dating..._ the girl thought, _still impossible- insane, Chie-senpai... insane._ She quickly got home and received mail.

_shirochannn~!  
i hope u had a blast! cuz i did! can we do dat againn? saturday, next week! u free? oh btw, shirochan, i 4got to show u sumtin, so cum over after skool tom, ok? thnxthnxthnx. xoxo~_

Should have known. Naoto sighed, completely terrified of her texting abilities. Naoto quickly replied back with a simple sentence.

_I will be there, Kuji-chan, goodnight._

_gudnite~! Luv u!_

Love...What is love? Naoto sighed and shook away the feeling. She soon smiled and put her phone away and got ready for bed. The girl thought of Rise as she pulled the covers to her chest, had thought of her holding her and waking up to her gentle hug. the detective smiled, but shook herself. "No, not that..." She sighed and looked at the empty space beside her. Could she really like her? An idol liking the detective?

A voice ran through her mind, _Fortunate fool. You tell yourself you do not love, yet here you are fantasizing about your best friend loving you. Lucky as you are, to be even close to the idol yourself..._

Who is this?

_Yet you push away that feeling of love that you receive from her. O, you deny of love. Fool, if you do not love... What will leave the idol? A friend, a childhood... friend. A crush. A partner._

Naoto shook her head to make the voice stop before she held a pillow close to her, soon falling asleep as she dreamt of her childhood friend, smiling and laughing... and a kiss planted on her cheek... then nose... then lips...


	4. The Fool Who Cannot Simply Accept

Naoto woke up with a tired look on her face, her phone disrupted her from her sleep. The girl lazily grabbed her phone and pressed answer, putting it close to her ear. "Mmh?"

"Shiro-chaaaan! Wake upp! I'll be coming over soon!" The voice blared out from the vibrating mobile. Naoto jolted and sighed, holding the pillow closer. "...Mmh." the detective managed. This is the first time she was so tired... how could that be? Then a voice, once again, spoke in her mind.

_O piteous fool, she comes to greet you with her love, and that is all you can manage? Pathetic. Wake up! Do you dare be rude and not greet her back? Where is your courtesy? O you, find your manners, and do not deny the love that you feel for her. Yes, that is correct, from the ruins of your rubble heart, you love her. Love more than a childhood friend._

"NA-O-TO!" Rise yelled through the door, making Naoto snap back into reality. Naoto looked about, and then at the door. The student quickly showered and dressed after letting Rise in, then looked at her. "Kuji-chan... Please do not address me as 'Shiro-chan' when we're at school, okay?"

"...Why not?" She made her famous, cute smile. Naoto sighed and exited the house with her. "Just because." She managed, smiling at her. This overwhelmed feeling of just being around her satisfies her. Why did they have to be in different classrooms? The brown haired female giggled and clung onto her friend's arm. "Okay, Shiro-channn~"

"Kuji-chan..." The detective sighed again, but smiled. She felt their hands touched, and the other girl grab ahold of it. The warmth felt so nice...

* * *

Naoto entered her classroom as she waved goodbye to Rise. They both smiled to each other before parting ways... However, Naoto felt uneasy. When Naoto finally sat down in her seat, some of the males walked over to her and glared. "Naoto-kun, why were you with Risette yesterday?"

"Are you spying on her?"

"Are you trying to get some answers out of her?"

"What did she tell you?"

"Did you hurt Risette?!"

Questions fired at her as if she's a training dummy. Such a disgrace. Naoto's head started to spin from so much loud noise, but she regained consciousness as she rubbed her temples. The girl sighed as she replied, "Pardon me, but why are you asking so many questions? If it was just she and I, would it not be confidential? You boys are not personally involved, so do not barge in personal life."

"So you're dating her?"

"But Risette hates detectives!"

"Did you brainwash her?!"

Once again, Naoto sighed, "Why? I have told you it is confidential. If you try to step in any further, things will not go well." the men flinched and growled. "Are you asking for a fight?" one of them asked, full of anger. Naoto looked away, facing the board.  
"Fine. Rooftop, lunch hour." the boy told her.

* * *

Naoto was with Rise during lunch, eating at the rooftop by themselves. Naoto made a small smile at her friend as she had been complimented for such a well-made bento box. "So, why are we here, Shiro-chan?" Rise asked, nomming on her tempura. Naoto sighed and told her what happened... and right after, some of the boys came in. The brown eyed female flinched and looked over. Frowning, she stood and walked over, "What are you doing here? The place is occupied!"

"Ahh, so you're defending yourself by using Risette?" The boys asked, glaring. Naoto frowned and stood, walking to the direction of where they are. "I am here to negotiate. Kujikawa-san, please tell them."

"Okay... So, we were just hanging out. We're not dating or anything." She spouted, soon getting loose with herself, "Why would I want to go on a date with Naoto-kun, anyway? He's a detective. And you do know I hate them."

Naoto winced. _Hates detectives, huh..._ She frowned. But she smiled, trying to ease herself...

"Plus, I mean, c'mon. He's too ambitious, and hardworking. I want a man who can give himself freetime so he can look at me once in awhile!"  
The boys sighed with relief, but glared at Naoto... soon leaving them to themselves. _Ouch_ Naoto thought. The idol looked over to her friend and smiled, not realizing what she said. "Shall we go back to eat?" She asked, holding the other girl's hand. Naoto brushed off the insults and smiled, holding hers as well.

* * *

After school, Rise had dragged Naoto out, reaching the Marukyu Tofu Shop. She quickly pulled her into the idol's room and held out a shopping bag. "Here.~" She smiled, "This was when I was still in showbiz, so treat it with care!- Oh, and I signed them too!"

Naoto saw the photoshoots and flushed. _Kuji-chan is a dangerous girl..._ She thought as she skimmed through the pages. The idol grinned and looked at them. "You sure seem calm about this, Shiro-chan!" She took note. Naoto flushed and looked away, "I... Yeah."

"Is it because you're used to these~?"

"No...! That's-"

"Ohh c'mon, Shiro-chan~ I saw some of my photoshoots in your bookshelf when I came over this morning!" The caramel haired female winked, giggling. Resulting the girl to flush even more. How... "Kuji-chan... This is..."

"Too little?" She teased, "I'll give you something even better if you want!" With that, Rise leaned back against the wall with a grin, being playful. Though, Naoto took this seriously and her face turned pink, "Kuji-chan, t-this is inappropriate! N-not necessary!"

"Ohh? But you seem to like it!"

"I-I beg you're-"

Rise started to laugh at the detective, hugging her close. "I was kidding, Shiro-chan~" She told her before planting a kiss on her cheek. It felt so familiar... The cheek...

Then the nose...

And lastly, a kiss on the lips. Naoto gasped from the sudden action and pulled away. "Rise...?" She called out, confused. The only reply she got was a smile and handed over the signed photobook before looking at her friend straight in the eye. "...Shiro-chan?" She blinked. Naoto's head started to spin, feeling dizzy from everything that's happened so far. She glanced at the idol with a small smile, "Yes?" She asked. Rise stared, then her eyes began to close with a disgusted smile. "You're stupid."

"I beg your pardon...?"

"Stupid. Too serious. Annoying."

The detective felt even more dizzy, was this a dream? An illusion? she took note that her friend's voice was not normal. Ahh... What is happening? Rise leaned forward with the same face, and Naoto slowly fell into a slumber.

* * *

Naoto awoke, gasping. She took note of where she was, Rise's room. She rubbed her eye and looked at the girl beside her, of course, Rise. Nothing seemed to be wrong, she was sleeping peacefully beside the detective, their hands holding. Naoto gazed at the former idol's sleeping face. Did she really say that? No...

Rise awoke and looked at the girl, her eyes were full of worry. "You were beginning to sway back and forth... and you passed out right after... I was worried, Shiro-chan..." She explained. Naoto rubbed her temples, it seemed that it wasn't real. She sighed with relief as Rise held her close. "...Don't scare me like that..."

"Sorry..."

Rise made a small smile before she pulled the blue haired female back down, "Rest... you must've been working too much." She assumed, cuddling close before sleeping. Naoto sighed and looked up, seeing a dark shadow on the side of the bed, staring at her. She blinked, and gazed at it... It seemed to resemble her... is that her Shadow? The black figure's yellow eyes locked with hers, then it made an eerie smile. "...If you won't tell her... then I will...!" It said, then disintegrated into mist.

What did it mean by... it will...? Naoto felt uneasy the rest of the day, just gazing upon Rise's sleeping face. The Investigation Team might have to know about this... but how...? This might just be her second time being kidnapped into the TV...


End file.
